


A Family's secret

by EllaReadsWitches



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Destruction, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Muder, Racism, Segregation, Slaves, Voodoo, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, family tree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaReadsWitches/pseuds/EllaReadsWitches
Summary: Ambrose has never known who his parents where, what they looked like or where they were originally from. All he knew was that he was a Spellman by blood, and his father had been a black man living in a rougher time than his aunties. The only time he'd ever ask was when family was brought up by his cousin Sabrina whenever she needed to do a project. He would always ask his auntie Hilda for help. But oddly enough she had a hard time remembering his father's side of the family. So, he had to go to auntie Zee. Auntie Zee always tried to brush him off or told him bits and pieces. That is until he went looking for help.





	1. Alistair

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER: Slavery/Racial Slurs but they're censored like the hard ER, racial slur. 💀  
Songs that goes with this chapter and chapter 2 that will be posted soon:  
The name of the song for this chapter is “Oh Freedom” by the Golden gospel singers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at Alistair's family background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have some new actresses that's playing Ambrose's aunties. They're quite legendary.  
We have Loretta Devine playing Auntie Lo who takes no non-sense from anyone and wants to keep everybody safe. She kind of has Zelda's personality in a way but stronger. She'll actually kill you whereas Zelda we know she's a softie lol. Next, we have Amirah Vann she's an amazing actress. I'm using her character from Underground the show that used to be on WGN. It's on Hulu. But as of right now she's on How To Get Away with Murder playing. Tegan Price and we have her daughter Rosa, who's played by Jurnee Smollett she was her daughter on Underground as well.  
Lastly, we have Viola Davis as his last Auntie since she did have a small role as a Voodooist in a movie before with the markings over her back. Her name will be Auntie Dee. I just admire how serious she is in acting.  
Angela Bassett plays cousin Peggy cause she's also, smart. But she just waits until everybody is done having their input.  
Don Cheadle plays Ambrose's father, Alistair. His character from the 1997 Rosewood.  
Even though she passed away Esther Rolle who was also, in the movie Rosewood plays Mama May.

**Sometime during the very late years of the 1700s.**

  
The shores of the water are rising new boats are coming in which means new slaves are coming. A family of enslaved witches are huddled together. They've been caught using witchcraft. Well, indirectly they've been caught. Auntie Ernestine's daughter Rosa couldn't control her powers. She's still learning. They trigger whenever the master comes in. A wooden stool was Levitating behind her. Her mother Ernestine had to sit on the chair when she was supposed to standing up.That was another lashing to her wrists.  
  
_ "I'm sorry, mama." _  
  
Rosa silently says crying as she wipes the tears from her eyes.  
  
_ "Mama knows it's not your fault. We've just been gifted with this. You go back to the slave quarters and let Auntie Lo fix you up." _  
  
She says sending her child away. The wife of the master comes in.  
  
_ "You evil witch N*" _  
  
She spits at her. She literally spits in her face. She merely wipes it off with the towel she's been holding.  
  
_ "Who told you to sit?" _  
  
She says in her thick southern Georgia accent.  
  
_ "Stand up, Negro!" _  
  
She yells at the enslaved African witch. The stool suddenly slams down when her daughter is miles away from the house. The master's wife Helena goes up to her.   
  
_ "I don't know why he doesn't just burn you, your dirty baby, and your family already. It's proven many times before that you and your kind are evil. " _  
  
Helena taunts her.   
  
Ernestine just looks at the white woman and rolls her eyes.  
  
_ "You know massa won't do that because Rosa is his baby." _  
  
She taunts her. But it's nothing but the truth and Helena couldn't stand it. A slap to the face is where her mouth gets her.  
  
_ "Tomorrow night I'm a have you and you're family separated. So, you could burn! I'll have him put you in the got damn box for all I care." _  
  
_ Helena promises her. The wooden box was a small box filled with water where they put slaves in punished. If they drowned the next day before time was up then, so be it. They'll just throw their body out and get a new slave to finish their job. Slaves were just cargo to them, not real people. _  
  
_ "And that grandma of yours she's supposed to been dead. I know that's his mama. Disgusting how my father would let a nigg** boy even come up. " _  
  
Helena's husband was the master. But he was also, half black. He just looked very white. This was way before laws put it in place like the One-drop rule where if you were an ounce of black everything was taken away from you.   
  
_ "If you hate him so much why are you still with him?" _  
  
Ernestine questions her shoving her to the side a bit. 

_"Don't touch me you, filthy SLAVE!" _  
  
She snears at her taking her elbow away.   
  
_ "I'm only with him cause I had to marry, you ignorant bed wrenching bitch." _  
  
Ernestine laughs at the woman and her mouth slips again.  
  
_ "Pot callin' the kettle back." _  
  
She chuckles she was met with another slap to the face this time Helena's rings cut through her face leaving a scar.  
  
_ "I should rip your ear right now like what I did to your cousin Peggy." _  
  
** _ Flashback: _ **  
  
Helena had always hated Peggy for no other reason than the fact that she was beautiful. The poor girl had only been wiping the floors off all the day. She just asked her for a bar of soap to finish. Helena didn't like that. So, she ripped part of the girl's ear right off of her. She was screaming in pain. Auntie Lo was in the fields when it happened to her. She was taking care of the babies splinters they would get from pickin' cotton. The vaseline that they stole wasn't helpin' that much. So, Auntie Lo had no choice but to use her magic to heal their hands. It made their job easier. But she couldn't do it every day or else the massa and his crew would get suspicious. She heard cousin Peggy screamin. 'That's when auntie Lo came running towards her into the house. That night Auntie Lo almost lost her life for such entering into the house for such _foolery_.

_As a Darkskinned woman only light skinned slaves were allowed to enter the house._ _But one of the white men where sweet on her. She hated it to say the least but she used it to her advantage sending the man out so, she could heal Peggy's ear. She had to keep it covered so, they won't know another limb grew back. It stayed that way for centuries no one ever found out. _  
  
The laughter in the kitchen silenced. Ernestine's face hardened towards the woman who was truly evil. She couldn't wait until the day Helena died. Her and family would leave this place and go elsewhere. They would take off with her brother Alistair and all her family members who were witches. Though the memories of being enslaved would still be there with them for all their lifetime. They'll know they'll at least have freedom. She smiles at Helena getting back to work. Right then, she calls for the slave woman, Dee her hair is short and tied up in a scarf. She has a basket of vegetables with her.   
  
_ "Yes, Miss Helena." _  
  
Dee says in her thick voice with the basket in hand. 

_"Tell Rosa to get this basket and finish your job. She knows your color ain't allowed in the house. I'm not touching that after you've touched it. " _  
  
Helena hisses at her. She always hated Dee. Her daddy had been sweet on her too. Helena knew that Dee had to be a witch just like the rest of them. She was brought in chains. Just as they were in that small, little group. But she was the only one to have all those strange markings on her back. Dee had came in with her family, with Lo, Ernestine, and Alistair, Rosa wasn't even conceived yet. Dee was more of a hard woman than most. She kept practicing their craft in secret serving their Dark Lord. Once they were all in the slave quarters the family huddled around. Ernestine with her mama May and her daughter Rosa sitting next to Auntie Lo and Uncle Alistair and cousin Peggy.   
  
_ "We's gonna get out of here one day." _  
  
Mama May tells them in hushed secret so, the other slaves wouldn't here. The others were just poor African mortals who had no powers to help them. This was their land. The only home they all knew but they hated it.   
  
_ "I hear a slave revolt is happenin' soon." _  
  
The mama tells them. Rosa swallows her spit afraid of what's to come. She's heard of slave revolts happening around her area.  
  
So, it was the Stono Rebellion, which would be one of the largest in History. That night the family escaped off the plantation using their powers in secret to help them making sure they weren't caught even by their own people. Days went by and the family was yet again captured taken to another plantation. They heard word that their owner/Massa was dead. Slaves weren't allowed to read or write. But this set of enslaved family did. They learned in secret and learning well absorbed everything.  
  
_ ** Years Laters. 1820s. ** _  
  
Their new plantation owner was in the state of Virginia. Things were still the same a new setting. A new master, a new housewife to listen too, new dirty white men that was sweet on the enslaved woman in secret. One of the men where too sweet on Rosa. They all knew they never had a choice, never had a consent, never had rights. But they would fight them if the time called and the time did call. Rosa had become of age. She had entered womanhood finally going through with puberty. The slave owner's crew, the one that had to be the alcoholic kept eyeing her every time she entered the house with her mama. 'Stay close to me baby. 'Ernestine communicated to her telepathically, as she pulled Rosa closer walking in with the basket of clothes. Just when they've entered the house that same man had been smoking on a cigar. Tonight he planned to take Rosa.  
  
This Ernestine knew as she read him. Her furrowed her brows in fear. No one was gonna hurt her baby. No one. She needed to look for another way out. She knew it would be a long time before slavery was outlawed. She also, knew that witches and warlocks alike were never going to be welcomed. She took her chances and gathered her family members around their slave quarters that night placing protection spells over Rosa. She told her daughter to untie her curly hair. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders. Laying in the chalked pentagram with candles lighting around her. A glamour was placed both inside and outside the slave quarters so, people wouldn't know what was happening. Her family chanted a spell. They chanted the spell until the fire on the candles, grew and grew until, it burned out on it's on. It was around 11pm when Mr.Sweetie came to drag Rosa out from the cabin. She screamed for her mama, for Auntie Lo, uncle Alistair. They tried pulling her back only to be met with a shot gun to their face. Ernestine inhaled sharply. Alistair grabbed Ernestine back from getting herself killed. Though they've had protection spells placed around her it wouldn't keep her mentally healed.   
  
_ "We have to do something!" _

Ernestine says looking at her family in shock.   
  
_ "We leave TONIGHT!" _  
  
She hisses pacing around the cabin.   
  
_ "You know we can't leave without Rosa, and we just can't teleport her out. That would get all the other slaves in trouble!" _  
  
Auntie Lo, husked at Ernestine.   
  
_ "No, one is leaving without my baby!" _  
  
She barks back.   
  
_ "Then, what the devil do you suggests because we can't go into shadow land and pull the girl out from under him?" _  
  
Auntie Dee berates her.   
  
_ "The girl will lose her mind and she hasn't seen us do that since she was a baby." _  
  
She reminds Ernestine.   
  
_ "We both know she's gonna be underneath Massa tomorrow after Mr.Sweetie gets done with her." _  
  
Auntie Dee reminds her of how they pass all the female slaves around.   
  
_ "It's no different from our last plantation." _

Auntie Dee says shaking her head.  
  
_"We gotta do something." _  
  
Ernestine frets picking at her fingernail.  
  
_"My baby will NOT be having his baby."_  
  
She hisses. Then, she turns over to her brother Alistair.  
  
_"Alistair what do you suggest we do to get your niece out from under that man?" _  
  
Ernestine asks not hearing a from him. He looks at the three woman standing before him.   
  
_"I say we go to shadowland." _  
  
Alistair smiles.  
  
_"Always up for a challenge aren't we, Alistair?"_  
  
Ernestine nervously chuckles at him pulling her bell-crow.   
  
_"And where is the book for it, Alistair?" _  
  
She says walking up close to her brother. She eyes Alistair as the rest of his family turns around, Mama May included.  
  
_"Tell me you didn't take that book, son?"_  
  
She asks him.   
  
_"Where is it?!" _  
  
Ernestine says nearly slapping her brother. The book was of high value in African witchcraft their family heirloom of the sorts. It's been in there family for centuries. Only a Carlson could open the book and read through it by blood. Alistair recites the spell, so the book would appear in his hands. Ernestine nearly snatches it from him turning around as her family looks behind her. The spells appear on the page. She begins to get another idea. She slams the book shut holding it close to her chest.   
  
_"What is it Ernestine?" _  
  
Cousin Peggy asks her.

"There's a new place we could go find a new coven that still serves our Dark Lord."   
  
_"Ernestine, no!"_  
  
Mama May warns her.   
  
_"But mama we have to leave here after we get Rosa, you think they're just gonna let us stay after we snatch her through the walls?"_  
  
_"We gotta get massa and his wife drunk for that especially if they want Rosa. They'll think they'll hallucinating if they see our shadows." _  
  
Auntie Dee tells them. They stare at her with a knowing look.   
  
_"No, I will not!"_  
  
_"But it was your idea." _

Alistair says huffing.

_"It was your idea for the shadowland too." _  
  
He grins. He turns around.

They both look at her pleadingly. 

_"Fine, boy, and you too, Miss Nessy. Anything for Rosa." _  
  
Auntie Dee breathes out hesitant to go through with the plan. 

* * *

[Oh Freedom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ru69qi6SHJY)

_ So, the family starts the plan. They recite the spell to enter Shadowland to make it through the walls smoothly. It's dark, dangerous, and you could easily get lost in it. Just like the void. When teleporting you'd have to be very careful and very focused. Ernestine walks through the walls of the house with Auntie Lo in hand; the healer of the family, and the brains of the family Auntie Dee. She sees Mr.Sweetie sleeping on top of Rosa she starts to weep. But put her hand over her mouth to cover her sobs. _

_Rosa is still up blanking back the tears. Her body isn't as bruised up thanks to the protection spells her family placed on her. But her mind sure is. As they're walking through the walls, they hear the Head wife asking, one of the crew members if they checked the slaves quarters to do a count. _

_"We wouldn't want any new slaves runnin, away now do we?"_

She laughs. Ernestine looks at each other in fright they forgot to clone themselves at least. But Alistair is already on it running back to the cabin escaping through the walls. Then, he appears outside unharmed. He hides behind the house teleporting to the slave quarters to where him and his family stays. He recites the spell quickly, but precisely. This is a different type of magic where you don't need a mandrake. It's not a real person of you, just a mere clone. A holographic effect. But very real if you touch it not so real if you speak to it. They make sure that their clones are sleeping as they normally would in these uncomfortable conditions. He sees the real Mama May still sleeping on the cot they made for her. They'd have to come back for her after they get Rosa.   
  
Auntie Dee is already headed towards the master's room tip-toeing to pour him his drink before sunrise. But she hears gunshots outside and nearly drops the glass on the floor. There's shouting and fire burning on their land. 

_"Mama May!" _

She worries she drops the glass sprinting back into the walls searching for her family. She takes form of her shadow, she sees more coming towards her.   
  
_"Ernestine!" _  
  
She yells out looking at a shadow that isn't Nessy's.   
  
_"Lo!" _  
  
She screams in her deep voice pushing past the shadows. She's still screaming, and she still hears the gunshots. She hears the rest of the slaves screaming as well. Then, she hears them inside the house. It sounds like...no, it can't be. Slaves. It's another slave revolt. 

_"DEE!"_

Ernestine yells at her finally catching up with her and Auntie Lo.

"What's going on?" 

They ask her worried for their lives.

_ "I was just doing as told and next thing I knew I heard gunshots! " _  
  
Dee tells them of her recount of what happened. 

_"Did you get Rosa?!" _  
  
She screams looking behind them.  
  
_ "She was right behind me." _  
  
_ Ernestine started fretting. If they ever wanted to leave, the plantation, now would be the time. _  
  
_ "Mama!" _  
  
Rosa calls out for her.  
  
_ "ROSA!" _  
  
_ Ernestine yells running after her daughter's voice. _  
  
_ "ERNESTINE!" _  
  
Auntie Lo and Dee both yelled out.   
  
_ "I have her!" _  
  
Ernestine yells pulling on her daughter's arm until they're out of the house. They leave the house until they're as safe as possible outside. They see nothing but destruction and fire. The fields are burning and hangings are going on. But not by the whites no, it's the slaves fighting back.   
  
_ "MAMA MAY, ALISTAIR!" _  
  
The women call out for their family members.  
  
_ "MAMA!" _  
  
They all call out until Alistair comes running with their mother in hand.  
  
_ "We're here babies!" _

Mama May shouts to them hugging them by the shoulders.   
  
Alistair has a shotgun with him in hand.   
  
_"Alistair!" _  
  
_"Don't worry it's for protection!" _  
  
He tells them. 

_"What's going on?"_  
  
Cousin peggy says as she comes runnin' towards her family. 

She was still in the slave quarters trying to get out by kept being trampled over. She had enough until she used her powers to clear the way for her exit.  
  
_ "It's a slave revolt, someone by the name of Nat Turner, I have a feeling things won't end well for him. But what we he did for us." _  
  
He sadly smiles. 

_"He's settin' us free." _  
  
He seethes. 

_"Where too next, Ernestine since you have the book now." _  
  
Ernestine feels her chest looking for the book gasps thinking she might've lost it back in ShadowLand. But her exhales in relief upon feeling the book in her chest. She takes it out as her family begins huddling around in a circle.  
  
_ "Greendale, we can settle there next. They have a high priest! They serve the same Dark Lord we do! " _  
  
Ernestine says looking at them smiling.  
  
"Auntie Lo and Auntie Dee both look at Ernestine like she's lost her mind. _Isn't that still here in America? " _  
  
They both fret but Auntie Lo saying most of the sentence in annoyance at her sister.   
  
Ernestine nods her head.  
  
_ "But we gotta figure out something y'all and fast." _

She finishes.  
  
_"I heard England outlawed slavery for a while now. That's where I'm going there."_  
  
Cousin Peggy says, Auntie Lo and Auntie Dee looks at her nodding in agreement.  
  
_"What you wanna do Mama May?"_  
  
They ask her staring at her.   
  
_"I'm taking my black ass to England."_  
  
Mama May said agreeing with her two daughter's.   
  
"What about you Alistair?"  
  
_"Greendale sounds pretty nice. We could settle there Ernestine, you, me, and Rosa."_  
  
_"But Mama...I'm a miss Grandma to much." _  
  
Rosa pouts even though she's too old to be pouting.  
  
_"Plus, it could still be dangerous." _  
  
She says knowing how America can be even if some of the witches covens were protected by magic.   
  
_"I'll just go to Greendale by myself then. I'll be alright." _  
  
He says holding the shotgun and showing his hand hinting towards their magic.   
  
_"We'll find a mirror as soon as possible to contact each you, Alistair." _  
  
Ernestine said, kissing her big brother goodbye.


	2. Welcome to Greendale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair has made a life in Greendale and is settled. Yet he still hasn't gone to the Church of Night. He's been perfecting his witchcraft on his own. But soon he joins the Church of Night meeting the members of the coven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally where Alastair meets the Spellman's. He meets Zelda and Edward first while Hilda is off to England.  
Also, song association to this song is "Tenderly" by Sarah Vaughan. It's linked in the story.  
Enjoy!  
:)

_"Ah, a new member of the church of night." _

  
Edward Spellman said standing from behind the podium. He looks at the man. He seems like a misfit. But no matter they accept everyone. Alastair had been quick with his charms and wit winning over the Spellman's. Only meeting a cold and stern Zelda. She reminded him of his sister Lo and a bit of Dee. When he first arrived to Greendale, he met Desmelda a witch who lived in Moon Valley in the deep part of the woods. Desmelda helped the lonesome man who was building him a shack across from hers they've become quick friends.  
She filled him in on the towns people and who to stay away from. He took heed seriously with being a black warlock during this time. So, everybody who saw him as a threat was coming at him for different reasons. The racists in town wanted him dead after they had heard a newcomer has arrived especially after hearing that he wasn't one of them. Then, suspicions arose saying that he lived near the_ 'said to be witch.'_   
That was reason number two Alastair stayed out of town. He begins to think that maybe, just maybe he should've followed his family to England. Where it was safer for people like him. Of course, Slavery had been over for a few short centuries. But their were still some of their grandchildren and teachings that lingered about; Roaming the earth making it hard for people of African descent or any other ethnicity of which they could never understand.  
  
Even though Alastair was a charmer and a good lookin-buff fella, he couldn't charm his way out of everything. He'd talked to his sisters and mother that night a bit worried. Ernestine knew and tried talking him into coming to England. But Her words fallen on death ears. She knew Alistair was a stubborn one as well.

_"Always up for a challenge." _  
He remembers his sister's voice ringing through his head. When they talked by mirror, they talked about visiting each other's respective places. But only when it was deemed safe enough to do so, after everyone had been settled down. Mama May has been doing good in her health thankfully after the lengthy trip they had to take to go to England. Of course, she was full witch. But she was a very old witch and not everything their Dark Lord had given them had protected them always.  
It helped some. But not always. He'd been invited back to the Church of Night by letter. Edward taking a liking to the man. It was said, that his baby sister was supposed to come home over the holidays from England. Edward remembered that Alistair mentioned he had family settling in England after everything that happened in America. It was a wonder to Edward why Alistair wouldn't want to go there instead?   
But nonetheless there had to be a reason why he chose Greendale other than his sister picking it out. Alistair talked with Edward about the decision and he really wasn't sure why himself to be completely honest with him. None the matter, Edward enjoyed the fact that he took his sister's initial advice and joined the Church of Night.  
  
While there Alistair had gotten along with everyone including Blackwood. Who often times would get into with Edward. Alistair always had to chose a side. Until he thought about settling it, being a mediator of the sorts between the two. Alistair being the mediator that he was he looked for Zelda for help. But she just smiled ignoring him as she continued to smoke reading her newspaper. He smiled playfully at the witch.   
Later that day, Edward had wanted him to meet his sister, their Hildie, Hildegard. It's only been a couple of hours before she arrives home. Zelda being the one to pick her up from the train station. They were going to meet at the church of night so, everyone could formally be acquainted with each other. Zelda spoke to Hilda by phone about Alistair. She admitted that he was handsome and smart. But Alistair wasn't her type would be more of Hilda's if she was looking to dating.   
Hilda shook her playfully over the phone reminding, Zelda of her luck with warlocks and mortal men alike. But Hilda did mention to her that she made a new friend in England to cheer things up. She mentioned that her namewas_ 'Peggy'_ another witch who fled America during slavery. Hilda hadn't thought much of it about asking Peggy of her personal life. She didn't seem it was right and she didn't want to pry. So, she left it alone until, Peggy was comfortable enough to talk to her about it.   
But Peggy insisted it was fine even though her ear was once snatched off even after her Auntie fixed it for her. Hilda had forgotten the aunt's name. She felt pretty bad about it. But she was sure it would come to her as far as Hilda knew Peggy didn't have any siblings just cousins. If Peggy did have siblings, she wouldn't know it. Zelda ended the phone call with Hilda very excited for her sister's arrival back home. She couldn't wait to see her again. But she would never tell Hilda that.  
  
It was around 10pm at night when Zelda left to go pick up Hilda from the train station. The witch had been some what nervous to meet the new members of the church of night. She never really gotten along with them well they never gotten along with her. Most of the witches hated her, never liked her, her personality, appearance, or anything no matter how hard she tried to be nice to them.

They always picked and teased at her even the new comers. Edward would just brush it off to the side not really caring and Zelda just told her to _"stop being a ninny."_

A pit of fear started to boil in her stomach as the train stopped. She looked outside her window seeing her sister waiting for her as mean as ever. Zelda never looked happy to see Hilda.   
But she was always happy to see Edward after a lengthy trip. She frowned she would rather have Edward to come pick her up. As she made it, off the train, she was surprised to know that Zelda was actually being decent to her. Until she found out that Edward had warned her sister to play nice in front of their new guest. He was only a new guest to Hilda. Zelda reasoned. Edward gave her a stern warning. She rolled her eyes unafraid at her brother's threats walking near the woods and out of view they teleported home.   
  
The house had been empty when they came but Hilda felt lingering magic from Blackwood and someone new. She didn't know how to describe it. It just felt...good. But she hadn't let her sister know, knowing that Zelda would tease her mercilessly for it. Even though they were both grown adult witches Zelda still had her thing for taunting Hilda. She wondered if it would ever end. Hilda snapped out of her thought as soon as she heard her sister behind her.

* * *

  
  
_ "Hilda, hurry up we're going to be late." _  
  
She spat at her sister who had just now put on her slip. Hilda sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
_ "Good to be back home." _  
  
She said, sarcastically. She was missing England already and her friend Peggy over time they've become close, like best friends, like two peas in a pods as everyone noted. If anything Hilda only knew so little about her friend and about the fact that she lived on her own but visited her family on the weekends. They were around the same age, Peggy being a bit older just as she was finishing dressing, Zelda yelled from downstairs to go to the desecrated church.   
  
_ "Edward wouldn't like it if we're late and I'm BLAMING YOU!" _  
  
Zelda screeches as she looks up the steps. Hilda appears downstairs in a flash eye-rolling her sister.  
  
_ "Don't embarrass us tonight in front of this new coven member." _  
  
Zelda threatens as she puts out her cigarette.   
  
_ "Let's go!" _

* * *

[Tenderly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCem7FbfsUI)  
  
The redhead demanded as they rushed out the door already ten minutes late to the meeting. They teleport the rest of the way there into the lobby. She sees that Edward has already begun preaching his sermon and sneaks up front with Hilda taking the far side of the aisle.

_ "... And these are my two lovely sisters." _  
  
Edward says as Zelda turns around smiling at Alistair who she's already met a bunch of times before. 

_ "Alistair you obviously already know Zelda but this is our baby sister Hilda." _  
  
Zelda bangs Hilda in the elbow to get her attention as her focus is elsewhere.   
  
_ "I swear, Hilda do you always have to lose your head?" _  
  
Zelda hisses at her.  
  
_ "Ouch." _  
  
Hilda pouts with a delayed reaction rubbing her elbow. She sees Edward looking at her a bit annoyed, she inhales, quietly huffing as she turns around standing up.

  
_"Hilda, I would like you to meet Alistair Carlson." _  
  
When Hilda and Alistair met each other's eyes, it was as if fireworks went off. Her mouth slightly dropped while his mind left him.   
  
_ "Hilda." _  
  
Zelda whispers to her sister banging her elbow again discreetly.

_"Ouch." _  
  
It knocked her out of her trance.   
  
_ "Hello, Miss Spellman." _  
  
He said, formally both Edward and Zelda was shocked they hadn't need to do that much of a formality. They looked at each other first then, they looked at their baby sister and back at Alistair and back at the two together. They seemed to be smitten with each other at first sight.   
  
_ "You can-can just call me, Hilda." _  
  
Hilda stuttered making a complete and utter fool of herself. She scolded herself inside her head. But Alistair found her to be the most beautiful witch of all. Those big brown hazel-eyes, her blonde curly hair. Over all, Alistair just loved the way Hilda looked and her smile and her personality. He could just go on and on with a list. But he'd only just met her and Hilda she could do the same as well. The two stood their staring at each other until another witch from the coven came up from behind Alistair asking him to help her with something. The witch came and swept Alistair away eyeing, Hilda not even welcoming her back.  
  
Right before they left the church, Alistair went to look for Hilda to talk to her some more. She didn't see her on the inside so, he sprinted outside to find her before the night was over knowing he just hauled tail back to Moon Valley knowing sometimes that hunters be out at night. He finally caught up with the witch before she teleported away with her family gently pulling her to the side asking if he could borrow her for just a moment. Edward hadn't mind knowing Alistair was a good man and his sister was practically virginal in every sense of the word.   
  
He took Hilda to the side talking to her privately. Zelda and Edward watched the two discreetly hiding behind a bush out of view. Zelda saw how happy her sister was, how she was giggling already. That was the first time she laughed since, coming home. If anything she nearly cried upon her arrival and in the church when Zelda and Edward had been irritated with her. It wasn't her fault that she was cramped up in a train all day. Besides it wasn't like she could use her magic right away to heal her body. Just before the two said goodbye, they had stood there facing each other just waiting for one person to make a move.  
  
He walked up close to her swallowing his own saliva tucking a strand of curls behind her ear. Hilda silently gulped those big brown eyes staring right back at them. The two were nervous as could be they felt like someone was watching them. But right then and there Alistair wanted to kiss her not caring who saw. He just wanted to take her in his arms and just kiss her, and Hilda wanted it too. But it didn't feel just right yet. They both knew the time wasn't now. Though it very well could have been. So, Alistair did the next best thing he could do that was innocent enough. He carecressed the left side of her face kissing her on the cheek. She gives a timid smile. "  
  
_ "Good night, Hilly." _  
  
He says taking his hand away from her face.   
  
_ "Good night, Alistair." _  
  
She says his name rolls off her tongue so good.  
  
_ "You could just call, Al." _  
  
He tells her in that deep handsome voice of him.  
  
_ "Okay, Al." _  
  
She chuckles a bit awkwardly as she waves him a goodbye in her winter coat.

* * *

  
  
They watch each other leave until they're out of each other's sight.   
  
_ "Goodnight, Hilly." _  
  
Zelda teases as she comes from behind the bush with Edward nearly startling their baby sister.  
  
_ "Stoppp." _  
  
She playfully pleads as they teleport home.

* * *

_"He likes you, Hilly." _  
  
Zelda says as teases her sister from tonight's earlier events.  
  
Hilda rolled her eyes as she's putting on her nightgown.  
  
_ "Don't tease, Zelda." _  
  
She whines knowing that her sisterreallyliked the man.  
  
_ "First day back and you've already captured a man's heart. I thought you said, you weren't a huntress?" _  
  
Zelda taunts her sister playfully as Hilda buries her head in the palm of her hands.  
  
_ "Is it that obvious?" _  
  
Hilda accidentally says.   
  
_ "So, you do like him?" _  
  
Zelda says as she finishes putting lotion on her for tonight. 

Hilda smiles tilting her head back and fourth seeing if she should tell her sister or not.  
  
_ "I... I think it's love at first sight. " _  
  
Hilda awkwardly said knowing how her sister could get.

_"Oh, Hildie and to think you're the one to find your soulmate before the both of us?" _  
  
Zelda said smiling a bit happy for her sister. 


	3. To Love Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Alistair are finally dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll see Hilda give birth to her son.

It's been a few years since; Alistair has settled in Greendale and met the Spellman's. It's also, been a couple of months since Alistair and Hilda started dating each other. It all happened after a family dinner that he was invited to him being Edward's friend first and now, Hilda's boyfriend and all. The two had been love-struck since meeting each other and Alistair couldn't wait for the Spellman's to meet his family. Come to find out the Peggy that Hilda had been talking about was very closely related to Alistair. Which meant Hilda didn't have to do very much to impress Peggy. The only people who she needed to impress now were his mama May and his three sisters. Tonight had been the night of that said, family dinner. His family being back in town for a few nights. Peggy as well. Alistair talked over the phone with his mother and sisters about Hilda.  
  
They knew the boy had gone love-struck over her, and she would be his wife in every sense of the word. Peggy couldn't wait to see her best friend again. How she missed Hilda and Hilda missed her. They didn't talk on the mirror or phone a lot but when they did it seemed like they could go on for hours. Their bond they formed had been unbreakable. It was now 8pm, Hilda had been nervous. She was more nervous meeting his sisters after Alistair gave a description of them. If they were anything like her sister, Zelda than she would surely make a fool of herself. Alistair calmed her down telling her that she shouldn't worry. That they aren't that cold as Zelda and will open up almost immediately if they trust you. Then, there was a knock on the door. Hilda turned around the color going from her face.  
  
_ "Hello There." _  
  
Ernestine said, greeting Edward with her thick accent with one hand on her hip.  
  
_ "Ernestine!" _  
  
Alistair said to his little sister going over to give her a hug as he sprung her around.   
  
_ "Everyone I would like you to meet my little sister, Ernestine." _  
  
Ernestine smiled at everyone greeting everybody and landing her eyes on Hilda. Hilda had truly been a beautiful girl. She smirked at Alistair playfully tapping him on the arm.  
  
_ "You always picked the pretty ones." _  
  
She said, complimenting, Hilda as she gave her a hug. He looked around for his other sisters and nieces.  
  
_ "Where's Dee, Lo, and Rosa?" _  
  
He asked, concerned.   
  
"You know how Rosa is always getting lost in the void. She wanted to practice it on her own this time. _Mama, I'm a big girl now._"  
  
She says chuckling at her daughter's naiveness. She'll be here in a minute. Even though the girl was way pass entering womanhood.  
  
She too could still lose her head sometimes.  
  
_ "Dee and Lo are on their way with mama May." _  
  
She says hugging the rest of the Spellman family including Zelda. She hadn't instantly cared knowing Zelda faked her coldness. Alistair nods his head taking his sister into the parlor waiting for everyone else to arrive. Edward is the first to talk to Ernestine since he remembers she was the one to suggest Greendale in the first place. It wasn't until 5 minutes later that the rest of the Carlson's had made their way. Rosa entering first greeting the Spellman's with her perfect smile and hugging Hilda the longest. Then, it was time to meet Dee, Lo, and May, the rest of the Carlson, women. Hilda quickly warmed up to Ernestine but soon she got all nervous again. This time Alistair taking her hand as the doorbell rung.   
  
_ "Mama, Dee, Lo!" _

He exclaims hugging all three women at the same time.   
  
_ "I would like you three ladies to meet my lovely lady, Hilda." _  
  
Hilda waved greeting the three women a bit nervously. Until, Auntie Lo decided to talk.  
  
_ "You don't have to be nervous around us. Just stop that. That's just Alistair warning you about Dee over here. _  
  
Dee gives Lo a stern look as they both help Mama May into the house.   
  
She says laughing as Auntie Lo goes to give Hilda a hug. Dee slowly following suit.   
  
_ "Lo, don't scare the girl." _  
  
Mama May finally decides to speak up greeting, Hilda.   
  
_ "You're such a lovely girl." _  
  
She says smiling.   
  
Then, there was another knock on the door.   
  
_ "I wonder who that could be." _  
  
Alistair said answering the door. It was no one other than..._Peggy_. 

Peggy slowly stepped in her hair in the same style of braids she last seen, Hilda.  
  
_ "HILDA!" _  
  
_ Peggy practically screams as she enters through the door rushing over to her best friend hugging her. Both witches are excited to see each other and on a very happy occasion. The laughter and joy slips through the halls and into the parlor. _

_"PEGGY!" _

Hilda shouts all the same pulling her best friend into a bear hug.   
  
_"Look at YOUU!"_  
  
Peggy exhales taking Hilda by the hands examining her plump figure in her dark green dress.  
  
_"Is he treating you well?" _  
  
Peggy whispers to her winking. Hilda just nods her head, smiling a bit as her hand goes on her hips. She blushes.  
  
Zelda and Edward watches the exchange. The two girls giggle like school children knowing something that only they would know. Zelda feels a bit left out.   
  
Ernestine and Edward both look at each other knowingly. Ernestine scratches her neck knowing what they could be giggling about.  
  
_"That's our cousin Peggy."_  
  
Ernestine says putting down her drink with the napkin covering the table. Edward helps Ernestine up into the living room and the rest of the family follows.   
  
Dinner goes over well. The Carlson's leaving the Spellman's and heading over to Alistair's place. Alistair gives his family a goodbye as he'll meet up with them later. Outside Hilda is looking out over at the porch when Alistair comes up behind her hugging her.   
  
_"Dinner went over well tonight."_  
  
Hilda says smiling in her British accent.   
  
_"Yeah, it did and you were nervous about it all."_  
  
He reminds her smiling as he pulls her down to sit with him.  
  
_"How are we feeling?"_  
  
Alistair asks as he places his hand over her stomach.  
  
_"We're doing fine."_  
  
Hilda whispers as she kisses him on the cheek.   
  
_"I know we wanted to tell them tonight. But I guess it's a good thing that we waited to get to know everyone better."_  
  
Alistair said as he places a protective hand over her stomach.  
  
_"Yeah."_  
  
_Hilda huffs placing a hand over his hand that's covering her stomach._  
  
_"Just think about it in 13 months he'll be here."_  
  
Hilda said as they sat outside the porch for a while looking up at the stars.  
  
_"I know you'll make a wonderful make a wonderful mother."_  
  
He said, kissing her on her cheek.  
  
_"And I know you'll make a wonderful father."_  
  
She said, returning the favor repeatedly kissing him.  
  
_"Alright, I think it's about time for you to leave before Zelda starts lecturing us."_  
  
He chuckles giving Hilda one last kiss goodbye for the night.  
  
She watches him over the porch walking home disappearing into the void.

* * *

  
_ Once, Alistair made it home everyone was asleep except for Ernestine. _  
  
_ "Ernestine, you're still awake." _  
  
_ "mmhmm." _  
  
_ She mumbled as she was reading his Satanic bible that Edward gifted to him. She looked at him a bit worried closing the book. _  
  
_ "Al." _  
  
She calls to him stopping him from going into his small kitchen.   
  
_ "Come sit, I would like to talk to you." _  
  
She said with affirmation. Even though Ernestine was the youngest she acted like the oldest. But she had always been of sound mind and could sense just about anything much like Hilda had. Alistair meets his sister half way in his living room staring at her.   
  
_ "Did you get her pregnant?" _  
  
She says a tad bit loud.

_"Woah, lower your voice." _  
  
He pleads his hands going into a prayer position.  
  
_ "Answer me, Alistair because I smell some magic on her that's entirely new." _  
  
She says her eyes growing suspicious narrowing down at her brother.   
  
_ "Look, I don't care if you got her pregnant and neither would we. But it's that Blackwood you have to watch out for. If anything happens, he'll be the first to hurt that boy. He knows our magic is stronger combined together with the Spellman's." Ernestine warns him. _  
  
_ "You don't think I already know that?" _  
  
_ He says whispers in his deep voice. _

"How'd you it's a boy?"

Alistair asks confused. 

_"Just a hunch."_

She chuckles a bit rubbing her fingers together. Then, they get back to talking about Blackwood.  
  
_"Edward already rebuked Zelda from marrying Blackwood. I already have permission to marry, Hilda without even asking. He just gave it to me."_  
  
_"And are you...?"_  
  
Ernestine asks right away. She smiled at the thought of her brother marrying, Hilda. She liked the girl so, much and would kill for her.   
  
_"Yeah, I am one day I will but I don't have enough right now for turtle doves."_  
  
He says kind of disappointedly.  
  
_"Don't worry big brother after all you've done for us. I'm sure we wouldn't mind helping out."_  
  
She says smiling as she gives him a hug a goodnight.

* * *

  
_ A couple of months later news broke that Hilda had in fact been hiding a pregnancy. This news shocked both Zelda and Edward. Edward was obviously happy for his sister. While on the other hand, Zelda was a tad bit upset that she didn't let her know she had even lost her virginity. She knew something was up with Hilda when she had came home one night giggling like an idiot and intensely blushing. But she'd just thought Hilda had been doing some heavy-petting is all. She never thought Hilda would actually give herself away to Alistair in the first couple of months of dating. But she was wrong. _  
  
_ Hilda remembered that night perfectly the night she lost her virginity. Alistair had it all set up perfectly nice. Well, because she thought she deserved a nice night. They hadn't known it was going to lead to love-making. After they talked and had their dinner, Alistair kept making her laugh. Tickling her from her sides until, they fell on top of each other. That's when the heavy-petting started. His kisses felt so good like fire to her soul. She moaned his name out never in her life did Hilda think she was going to moan a man's name out the way she did for Alistair. Then, he unzipped her dress. His hands running over her hand kissing every bruise, every scar that Zelda has ever gave her from killing her. He loved her and loved all her. He took off her dress in his living carrying her in his bedroom in only her corset she wore underneath. He slowly untied the back and then the front leaning her into bed kissing her roughly but sweetly while biting her lip. By sunset they've both had been naked and they were both finishing together. He thrusted in her gently knowing it was her time. His hands and the rest of his body went down south tasting her. Hilda started panting again she didn't know that sex could be this good. Her legs clenched together as she felt an powerful orgasm coming on. _  
  
_ "Al-." _  
  
_ She drags out panting as he keeps going. She cries out his name the rest of her body shaking. He kisses her and by Satan she loves the taste. _  
  
_ "Oh, Satan." _  
  
She pants looking over at a spent Alistair. They're both breathing hard, and she starts giggling again.  
  
_ "I can't wait to do this again." _  
  
_ He says smiling at her and she rolls closer to him in his bed. _  
  
_ They do, do it again a couple of more times until she gets pregnant. _  
  
_ She thought she would tell her sister at the dinner but they both decided to wait. _  
  
_ Glad they've made the right choice to make sure everyone got along. But now, it was time to tell them since, their family had grown closer. _  
  
_ Ernestine finally helped get the ring for Hilda with Zelda's help of course showing the rest of the family the turtle doves. _  
  
_ "She'll be ecstatic." _  
  
_ Zelda says knowing how her sister could be when it comes to romance. _

* * *

  
  
_ The next month comes, and Alistair takes Hilda on the walk in the woods. They talked about their future together and the names for their son. They've even started to put together his nursery in his shack of a home. By this time Hilda had been about four months pregnant. She had a baby bump but you could barely see it sometimes. Their date as he called had been going well. Until he gets nervous and Hilda senses it. _  
  
_ "I've been meaning to ask you about something." _  
  
_ Alistair says turning her a bit awkwardly. Hilda starts to fret. She knows she shouldn't, but it just happens. Everything have been going so well. Her mind always reverts back to the worse. Until she sees him getting on one knee. _  
  
_ "Al-." _  
  
_ Hilda starts to say panting a bit holding her stomach protectively. Her voice loses her as he pulls out of his pocket a small box. _  
  
_ "From the day I met you; I knew I would marry you." _  
  
_ He says opening up the box. _  
  
_ "Alistair." _  
  
_ Hilda starts to cry. She can't believe what's happening. Then, he opens up the box, and it's two turtledoves. She already starts shaking her head yes, shaking before the man could even finish her sentence. _  
  
_ "Hildegard Antoinette Spellman, would you do the honors of marrying me?" _  
  
_ He asks her tears starts pouring from her eyes as Hilda tries to calm herself down knowing she's pregnant. _  
  
_ "Yes, Yes!" _  
  
_ Hilda nearly shouts tears pouring down her face she accepts the turtle doves kissing, Alistair on the lips as she goes to stand back. _  
  
_ "You're gonna be my wife." _  
  
_ Alistair teases her as he wipes her tears away. _  
  
_ Hilda just nods her head happily unable to talk overfilled with so much emotion. _  
  
_ Hilda couldn't wait to go back home to tell her brother and sister. _


	4. Witch Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch Hunters are on the raise with the help of the kkk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER: VERY GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF DEATH AND USE OF RACIAL SLURS (BUT THEY'RE CENSORED)!  
ATTEMPTED Sexual ASSAULT!  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!  
Proceed at your own RISK!!!

It's been a few months since, Alistair had proposed to Hilda. Months flew by as her baby bump grew noticeably within the church of night. Stares were made and witches were jealous. They never would've thought that the newcomer would've taken, Hilda to be his future bride. And they never would've thought that Hilda would actually lose her virginity. 

The time had come when word gotten out that witch Hunters were attacking covens. _How were they tipped off? They didn't know. _Everyone had to meet in the church of night immediately once Edward got word that the witch hunters were in nearby states. Alistair went in church with a very pregnant Hilda who was showing at 7 months. The two had been setting up the nursery in Allistair's shack and putting personal belongings in a carved box which was enchanted.  
  
Obviously, Zelda had been the midwife for her sister alongside with Peggy who assisted Zelda. Peggy would visit each follow up appointment that Hilda had to see how her nephew or niece were doing. The wedding for the couple wasn't set until next year.  
  
While they were seated in church, Hilda fretted thinking about the witch hunters wondering if they should move the wedding up. Hurry and marry Alistair now.

But he had assured her that all would fine right before Edward started preaching his unholy sermon. But as they were sitting in the church a messenger had bursting through the doors. Announcing that not only has witch hunters had been hunting for witches. But lynchings had started raising back up around town again by the KKK. This only made the Spellman family worry even more.   
  
_"No one is getting lynched by those false Christian goers and racists." _  
  
Edward said firmly into the crowd, as he talked specifically to Alistair and the few members who were of African descent. As well as to the other witches. Alistair nodded his head unafraid. He had survived slavery. This the Spellman family knew and he would survive this just as well. He would be here for the arrival of their son and to marry his fiancé, Hilda. No one was going to take that away from him. He'd be damned if something happened to his family. Hilda slumped back in the church pews quite agitated their son started kicking. It's been powerful kicks. It went on for the rest of the sermon. Needless to say before the sermon was over Peggy looked to her squeezing her hand. Peggy was there to help her through it more so than Zelda could who was on the stricter side of things.   
  
Then, Peggy started to whisper:   
  
_"Just think...little man is coming in a few more months."_  
  
Peggy whispered smiling to Hilda after church.  
  
_ "Yeah, but I'm worried."_  
  
Hilda started to fret again.   
  
_ "Don't you worry your pretty little head. We'll take care of each other and besides you know I'm his night-mother too."_  
  
Peggy smiles at Hilda making her laugh.  
  
_"And I'll help take care of this boy whenever needed."_  
  
Peggy promised her as Hilda chuckles.  
  
_"Have you two come up with a name yet?" _  
  
Peggy asking wanting to hear the name suggestions again.   
  
_"We've been searching, but we're looking for the right one."_  
  
Hilda says clicking her tongue.  
  
_"We both like the name, Ambrose. But we just don't know yet."_  
  
Hilda says unsure of herself. But she really did love the name.  
  
_ "I like it. You know it means immortal, so, it's fitting."_  
  
Peggy told her. Smiling again. Hilda nodded at the information as she's seated on the chair in the parlor.   
  
_"I just can't wait to meet him."_  
  
Hilda says with happy tears streaming down her face.  
  
_ "I'm glad Alistair still feels the same way too."_  
  
Hilda smiles as Peggy takes her hand comfortably. 

* * *

  
A couple of months passed and there was no more word of the witch hunters. But everybody had been on high alert. As of lately, Hilda was 10 months pregnant.  Both the elder of the Spellman siblings insisted that Alistair should stay with them for more protection as well as Peggy, Ernestine, and Rosa.  
  
Mama May, Lo, and Dee had already gone back to England. _The elder needing to be in her own home and away from uncertain stress._  


* * *

  
  
It was pass midnight when the Spellman's house had their glass window broken into by a rock. Edward had been awake downstairs reading his satanic bible while the rest of the family had been upstairs in their respective rooms. Zelda was the first to make it out readying herself after hearing a crash.   
  
_"What happened?" _  
  
Zelda asked as she teleported downstairs to Edward out of the view of the window. She watched Edward carefully walk around the house shielding himself.   
  
_ "Our window has been broken." _  
  
Edward said as he picked up the rock while stepping over the shattered glass. Edward moved a bit closer towards the window. But not so, anyone could recognize him. He discreetly sealed the window back up again. But first, he made certain no one had been out. He was certain no one was out there.  
  
He checked at least five times before doing so. But then, he saw what looked to be like a cross on their front yard, a group of people in white pointed sheets.  
  
_ "We know you're hoarding N***ERS in your house filthy WITCHES!" _  
  
The towns people hollered. Zelda gasped upon looking out their window covering her mouth.  
  
There had been people that they've seen out in town, some evangelists, and the kKK. They saw them on their front lawn burning crosses and having four nooses ready one for each of Alistair's family members.   
  
_ "Give them to us, and we'll leave you alone!" _  
  
They bargained knowing they were there. Zelda panicked turning to Edward signaling her to be quiet. He gradually moved his finger from his pursed lips. Pointing towards upstairs.   
  
_ "Wake Hilda, Alistair, and the rest of them get them out of here." _  
  
Edward commanded her and Zelda vanished from the spot she was hiding in.   
  
_ "Hilda, Alistair, wake up!" _  
  
Zelda hissed hitting the bed with her hands shaking both Alistair and Hilda awake.   
  
_ "Huh?" _  
  
Hilda groggily says wiping the crust from her eyes as Alistair is stirring awake. His arm protectively placed over Hilda.   
  
_ "Wake up, you and your family have to leave NOW!" _  
  
Zelda whispers to him in a stern voice.   
  
_ "What's happening?!" _  
  
Alistair being alerted already awakening putting on his clothes as Hilda does the same.   
  
_ "They're here for you and your family." _  
  
Is all what Zelda tells him looking at him with grief.   
  
Alistair huffs walking over to a very pregnant Hilda placing a rough kiss on her forehead.  
  
Hilda knows it to be her last kiss.   
  
_ "Alistair!" _  
  
Hilda panics trying to rush after him grabbing a shot gun he kept by the bed gathering the rest of his family.  
  
_ "ALISTAIR WHAT'S GOIN-!" _  
  
Ernestine starts shoutin' he quiets them down after she hears commotion outside of the Spellman mortuary.   
  
"They're out there, the KKK and witch hunters all of em'."   
  
He tells them.   
  
_ "Y'all gotta leave." _  
  
He tells them pushing the group out of harms way.  
  
_ "What NO?!" _

Ernestine yelled refusing to leave her brother again. 

_ "We aren't leaving without you and CAN'T WE LEAVE HILDA!" _  
  
Ernestine and Peggy nearly shout at the same time.  
  
_ "They already got the nooses out there ready to go. If anybody gotta die tonight let it be me. " _  
  
Alistair strongly says pointing to himself.   
  
_ "No, one is dying!" _  
  
Zelda said firmly with Hilda coming up behind her. Ernestine moved up to her big brother her face distorting from anger to sadness.   
  
_ "You wanna break all our hearts tonight. What about Hilda; what about Mamaaa?!" _  
  
Ernestine cried knowing her brother is just as crazy enough to let himself be bait. Her hands felt the frame of his face for the last time. Tears pouring. They could all just leave now. But that would mean leaving the Spellman's at risk and no one was going to leave anybody behind.   
  
_ "As long as I know that you, Mama and the rest of them are safe, Death is fine by me." _  
  
Alistair says holding his sister's wrist firmly yet comfortingly. He turns back towards Hilda who's in her white nightgown who looks like she's about to faint at any moment.  
  
_ "No." _  
  
She starts to cry backing up from him.   
  
_ "You're not leaving me. I'll die with you." _  
  
Hilda meant every word of it.   
  
_ "NOOO!" _  
  
Peggy shouted going towards her best friend. Alistair looked at the women in front of him moving towards the steps. Headed downstairs as the rest of their house is being broken into.  
  
_ "ALISTAIRRR!" _  
  
Hilda screamed at her fiancé with his shotgun ready for whoever comes through that door. The townspeople having already broken it down. Edward is hiding in the back preparing himself.   
  
_ "Get her out of the way!" _  
  
He screams back at them waving his hand to take her. Gunshots coming through the window of the home.  
  
Hilda screams again this time trying to be comforted by a shaky Peggy and Ernestine.  
  
_ "It's alright. It's gonna be okay." _  
  
Peggy cries lying through her teeth as Ernestine comforts them all with Rosa on her arm. Ernestine looks back at her brother standing up in the middle of gun fire having already placed protection spells against him. It will only keep him safe for so long. But he needed to kill as many men as he could to keep his family and his unborn son safe.   
  
Edward finally appears beside Alistair aiming whatever weapons they have whether it be magical or man-made.   
  
_ "Don't look back." _  
  
Ernestine whispered as she sees Alistair falling to the ground taking his last couple of shots from fending off the majority the hunters and KKK.  
  
They move a nauseous Hilda out of harms way unable to teleport anywhere do her becoming sick.   
  
They go to a secret passage way inside the home that leads to a basement hiding in the small escape room. Since, they're unable to hide inside the walls due to Hilda's condition. As Peggy was holding Hilda, she heard hushed cries from her as they tried not to weep. But they're all failing. Right when everything is silent, they hear, Zelda screaming the witch hunters forcing her outside kicking and fighting and calling for help. They throw her on the ground tying her up, readying to burn her until Edward comes outside with a stumbling Alistair to stop the men.  
  
Luckily, the men who captured Zelda hadn't been that aware of his surroundings. Edward appeared behind him slitting his throat with the swipe of his hand. As Alistair summons a carriage, quickly trying to loosen up the ties on Zelda's hands.  
  
_ "Go find my sister. Tell her to get Peggy, Rosa, and Hilda on that carriage!" _  
  
_ "It'll take them right back to England, they're somewhere hiding in the house." _  
  
Alistair whispers unsure if any more men are around holding his chest watching him bleed out. Zelda saw him fall to ground his hand holding his chest to stop the blood to week to say a spell to heal it. Blood coughing up from his mouth.   
  
_ "Alistair!" _  
  
Zelda cries falling to her knees as she crawled next to Alistair trying to heal him using the spell that Hilda taught her. The spell would only work on smaller wounds, Hilda being unable to finish her spell-crafting due to pregnancy. But she knew the spell should hold Alistair until all was said and done. Zelda left the warlock with Edward pulling the carriage with her unsure of if she should use any more of her magic. She finally made it to the back to her house using a quick location spell to quickly find out where the women were hiding. But it seems as though it's too late. She hears screaming and feels the energy being out of control.   
  
_ "Get OFF OF HER!" _  
  
She heard, Ernestine yelling. The witch using her powers in the background to off a man that was attacking Hilda that had gotten on top of her. Hilda started panicking after she had realized what happened. Somehow they found them hiding in the escape room and broken in. Hilda had been laying on Peggy's lap as they waited for a signal to leave. Until, Hilda felt a cold hand on her leg. She looked up at the two women biting her lip nervously. Then, her eyes slowly peered back down to her leg. She started to fret. The hand appeared even more and she started kicking as much as she could without hurting her or the baby. Then, two more men appeared behind them grabbing both Ernestine and Peggy. Before they knew it they were fighting for their lives.  
  
Zelda came running quickly, advancing closer to the screams especially after hearing Ernestine screeching. Zelda hadn't known what was happening. All she knew was that they were in trouble. Then, her magic went out of control at the sight. She snapped her fingers, her hands in an x-position breaking the mortal men's bones. While Ernestine was choking a man without touching him. Peggy, twisted a man's neck ripping off his head. While Zelda shielded her sister who was knocked to the floor on her back. Looking for a weapon nearby to use against that same man who was trying to attack her. Rosa was told to hide behind the walls in shadowland. By her mother, Ernestine.   
  
After Ernestine had killed the last man, Zelda rushed to help a bruised Hilda up. Checking to see if her sister if there were any major wounds that needed immediate attention.  
  
_ "Did, did he-?!" _  
  
Zelda panicked. Ernestine shook her head remembering the whole thing.   
  
_ "But he sure was mighty close." _  
  
She exhaled worriedly.  
  
"Come on, Alistair sent a carriage that you all need to get on it tonight!"  
  
Zelda hisses worried for their lives. Zelda hated being apart from her sister, but she knew she would be safer away from here. They nodded their heads following, Zelda. All except for Hildegard. She still couldn't leave without him. Hilda noticed her sister froze, Peggy looking behind her seeing the blonde gasping for a bit of air. Peggy took her hand forcing her outside away from where she really wanted to go.   
  
The four woman finally mad it outside. Rosa meeting up with them after getting the signal from Ernestine. Ernestine, Peggy and Rosa looked back noting, America hasn't changed much from their slavery days. It looked all the same. Just a different year, people, and town. But pretty much all the same views.  
  
Edward was still fighting off the KKK. The women repeating to themselves, "don't look back." But Hilda heard them. She heard him. She looked back in a fright seeing that Alistair had been captured along her brother Edward. She turned around nearly twisting Zelda's arm to save him. Zelda panicked trying to stop her sister from going into a line of fire trying to keep the promise she made to Alistair. Zelda screamed after her.  
  
_ "HILDA!" _  
  
Zelda shirked going after her sister as Peggy helped Rosa on the carriage.   
  
_ "WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" _  
  
Rosa shouted bewilderedly.  
  
_ "ALISTAIR!!!!" _  
  
Hilda screamed out. While her hands held her stomach from below as she panted... out of breath.  
  
Then, they saw him.  
  
They saw him getting ready to be hung.   
  
_ "ALISTAIRRRR!!!" _  
  
Her whole world is going black.  
  
The leader who's holding the hope asks Alistair of his last words.  
  
He looks out towards her. His eyesight narrowing down as he called out to her.   
  
_ "TAKE CARE OF OUR SON-!" _  
  
The ropes goes up on his neck. The leader living for dramatics.   
  
_ "I LOVE YOU HILDEGARD ANTOINETTE SPELLMAN!" _  
  
Then, they pull it tightly around his neck.  
  
She falls to the ground. Holding her stomach in pain. On the other hand, Edward manages to get his hands free from the ropes almost a bit too late before they burn him at the stake. But he manages to kill off the last few who's been lingering around their front yard.  
  
But then, more KKK members came. Somehow they were tipped off.   
  
_ "That N***R is finally dead." _  
  
One of them say proud of the work that they've done with a toothpick in his mouth. Not realizing that Edward is right behind him ready to kill him with a snap of his fingers.  
  
Then, more men appear. They spot the women huddled together near the carriage.   
  
They run for carriage. Peggy dragging Hilda in hand.   
  
_ "I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" _  
  
Hilda shouts through foggy tears as they try to force her on the carriage. She kept looking at him.  
  
_ Dangling. _  
  
_ "He SAID, YOU needed to come with US!" _  
  
Ernestine yelled at the stubborn girl nearly losing her voice.  
  
_ "Ya, STUBBORN JUST LIKE HIM!" _  
  
Ernestine shouted at the blonde as she helps Peggy and Rosa onto the carriage.   
  
They saw white the man charging after them with Hilda still being off the carriage. In front of the carriage bracing herself. She hears them calling after her to get on. Hilda looks back whispers an apology with a wave of her hand. She sends them off to England.   
  
_ "HILDA!" _  
  
Zelda yelled in shock realizing what her sister has just done. Gritting her teeth at the blond.  
  
_ "HILDA, ARE YOU MAD? YOU'RE PREGNANT?! " _  
  
Zelda scolded at her. Hildegard ignored her killing the man in front of her. She's already been hurt tonight and more damage could only come tomorrow morning. She stumps towards the tree holding her stomach below. If there's anything she's determined to do tonight; it's to get him down and get him into the Cain Pit and fast.  
  
_ "I'm gonna get him DOWN!" _  
  
Hilda screams at her sister fire burning towards him. Zelda bit her lip teleporting as quickly as she can towards Alistair. But once again, she's too late. The last member of the KKK who's holding himself up from the ground, picking the fire up with the stick that had that was burning ever so strongly. Setting the tree aflame, Zelda backed away. Her mouth agape, eyes watery. She turns to run towards, Edward to get help get him to safety.   
  
_ "ALISTAIRRRR!" _  
  
Hildegard screamed through uncontrollable sobs. She falls to her knees screaming in pain.  
  
Just as Zelda heard her sister scream. She spots the man that set Alistair's body on fire. Her gaze lowering, arm extending hand widening killing him in the same manner. Hearing him scream for mercy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it won't be so violent. It'll just be heart-breaking.


	5. Take Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda goes into earlier labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a sad chapter.  
TRIGGER: Near death.  
Song accompaniment:  
Aretha Franklin - Mary, don’t you weep.

Morning came and the smell of smoke filled the air of Greendale. In the early mornings of dawn, Edward went out to remove the bodies and placed them elsewhere. He didn’t bother putting the people who hurt them and his family in the pet yard cemetery.

They didn't deserve to be buried there.

They deserved to be buried elsewhere.

Meanwhile, an exhausted Zelda had been up all night with a heart-broken, Hilda who kept staring outside the window. Staring at the tree. They each suffered quite a loss last night and with Hilda using magic her water had broken. Which meant the babe was arriving earlier than planned.

Three months too early. 

Hilda felt as if she cried her last tear dry. That was until a pop was felt beneath her and a puddle of water sunk through the bed. That was when she started to scream and Zelda came to her. This only happened when everything had quieted down from the outside and the flames were settled.

”My baby!”

Hilda cried out sobbing between words. Feeling her lower abdomen. Her son was coming and he was coming now. 

Though Zelda had been a midwife for quite sometime she summoned some help.

Peggy and Ernestine had only just made it back to England in the late hours of the night.

Now, Peggy was being summoned back.

* * *

“Zelda?!”

Peggy called out looking at the red head. Her brows furrowing as she watched her put on scrubs and latex gloves.

”Her water broke. She’s in the room help me.”

Zelda frantically, said out of breath as she heard her sister scream out in pain.   
Peggy nodded carrying the supplies to the room where Hilda had been.

”Peggy!”

Hilda breathed out trying to raise up to somehow get comfortable. Surprised to see her best friend back.

”Zelda, summoned me.”

She said placing the buckets of water and towels down on the foot on the bed as she placed a comforting arm on Hilda’s. The blonde only nodded swallowing roughly before letting out another scream feeling another contraction. 

  
“Little man is comin’ a bit too soon.”

Peggy said, worriedly as she placed a soothing hand over Hilda’s swollen belly. Trying to come her down.

”But everything will be alright.”

Peggy started to say.

”I...I just want my son...so, we can both go.”

Hilda panted between words gritting her teeth. Peggy furrowed her eyebrows frowning at the witch in front of her. But not questioning her for she knew what she meant. 

“Hilda, don’t start talkin’ that.”

Peggy begged her as she pulled up a chair beside her. Holding her hand.   
Hilda looked at the witch squelching her eyes as another contraction came through.   
Hilda groaned in pain wondering where Zelda had gone too.

She was ready to start pushing.   
Peggy wondered the same worried for both her friend and her new family member.

Finally after waiting for another ten more minutes listening to Hilda threatening thoughts about leaving, Zelda came through the doors. 

* * *

A few hours later, her son had been born. At first the babe wasn’t crying and Zelda had been trying everything in her power to get him to breathe. Hilda noticed and started wailing, asking to see him. But Zelda refused. Believing that the child was no longer alive she wrapped the babe in a blanket and placed him in a basket. They took him out of the room with a worried Hilda.

Frightened, they summoned Ernestine back to the house as well. 

“What’s going on?”   
Ernestine asked coming through the void already knowing who’s summoned her.

”He isn’t breathing."

Peggy shook.

Taking the boy from the basket with shaky hands. 

  
“Ohhh. No.”

Ernestine said, as she placed a hand over the boys head just as Peggy did the same as she held him. They closed their eyes and started to chant.   
A simple but powerful chant:

”You will live.”

Three times over. Thankfully, the babe started to cough, wheeze a whooping cough. As his life was brought back to him and gasp fell from the women’s mouths. They looked back to Zelda waiting for her next move.

”Keep him.”

She tells him. Peggy’s eyes going wide.

I heard her. I went through her mind. She’s in no shape to be a mother. Zelda told two women standing before her with the child in her hands.

Then, he started crying which alerted Hilda.

”Is that...my...my baby?!”

She cried out. Inconsolable as ever especially after last nights tragic events.  
  
Zelda looked up the stairs and back at the two women rushing them out of the house. 

“Take him. Go!”

Zelda demanded pushing them through the door. Peggy looked back unsure if taking him was the right thing to do. 

At first, Peggy refused. Protested even. Trying to hand the babe back to Zelda. But Zelda wouldn't take him. She couldn't risk her nephews life.   
As they left down the road with the newborn babe in their hands Zelda had teleported herself back upstairs seeing a very weakened Hilda up from the bed.

”Hildegarde, What are you doing?”

”My baby.”

She panted stumbling over herself.

”You took him!”

She screamed nearly shaking her sister before she weakly shoved her out of the way. Zelda barely catching her fall.

”You need to get back in the bed!”

Zelda demanded as Hildegarde fought her at every turn. Asking for her son who she didn’t even get a chance to hold. Zelda felt terrible as soon as she got Hilda into the bed again. Hearing her sister sobbing for her son. But with what she was saying earlier scared them.   
Zelda couldn’t let Hilda accidentally, harm her nephew due to being in distress. She wasn’t going to let that happen.   
Zelda watched and listened while Hilda was back at it again threatening her own life trying to leave the room while fussing about her son. 

* * *

It didn’t take long for Peggy and Ernestine to get back home with the newborn in tow. They placed traveling protection spells over him with the babe being new to the world.   
Needless to say upon arriving the rest of their family members had been shocked.

”Is that the baby?!”

Lo said with worried eyes as she let the three of them into the house. Opening up the screen door.

Ernestine shook her head yes. Peggy holding her night son in her arms. Letting auntie Lo meet him for the very first time.

”Why is he here?!”

Lo asked the two relatives standing before her.   
“Zelda told us to take him for the time being. Until, Hilda gets better.”

She told her rocking the babe in her arms.

”Who’s at the door Lo?”

Mama May, called out hearing voices.

”It’s Ernestine and Peggy, mama.”

Lo, called out to her.

They walked into the kitchen pulling up the seat at the dining table. Lo asking away with her questions but only getting minimal responses. 

* * *

Back in Greendale, a couple of months had passed and Hilda hadn’t fully recovered still a she was still unconscionable.

Zelda felt horrible for her sister. Not knowing what else to do to comfort her and Edward wasn’t that much of a help staying away from the grieving woman.

Until, Zelda got an idea. It was a risky idea but she had to do it for her sisters sake. Though Hilda wasn’t finished mourning yet the state of her mental capacity worried Zelda.   
The only thing she knew that could heal her sister was to take her memories while she was asleep.   
Wipe her clean. Forgetting she had a son. Forgetting about Alistair.

Forgetting about it all.   
And that she had done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thanks to @TamaraAdama14 on ao3 for helping me decide that Angela Bassett was the best actress to pick. At first, I had Lupita in mind for one of the Aunties but then, I switched her to playing a cousin. But now Angela is n playing the cousin instead. lol. Viola Davis has played a seer before in the movie Beautiful Creatures.  
:).  
This is just background information of Alistair's family and next chapter will be him settling into Greendale and meeting the Spellman's.  
Next chapter, he meets the Spellman's!


End file.
